A game device using an approximately spherical shaped game medium (e.g., a ball) and an approximately disk shaped game medium (e.g., a medal) has been generally known. In the present explanation, a game device using these types of game media is referred to as a medal game device. Note that the term “game medium” in the present application means a tangible entity to be used when a game is performed.
A pusher game device has been widely known as a typical example of the medal game device. In general, the pusher game is configured to include a slot into which a game player inserts a game medium, a playing field on which the game medium inserted into the slot is temporarily accumulated, an outlet for discharging the game medium inserted into the slot to the playing field, and a pusher part for pushing the game medium on the playing field at a predetermined cycle. Note that a single or plurality of game medium/media of the game media pushed by the pusher part fall(s) from the playing field, and then paid out to a game player or is/are stored in the interior of the game device.
The medal game device as typified by the above pusher game device is configured that a game player plays a game by shooting a game medium. Result of the game is influenced by the timing when the game medium is shot, the direction in which the game medium is shot, or the amount of game media to be shot.